Without You
by trampledstampede
Summary: Piper's hurting, and the only person she can think to go to is her best friend. Some fluff. Implied P/A. My first story, so I hope you enjoy it.


**A/N: So this is my first story, hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I can take criticism, or compliments, whatever you feel you need to write. I'd really appreciate any feedback you can give. Thanks. -Deb**

**_-Aerrow's POV-_**

"_Mom? Mom are you there?" _

"_Shhh, don't worry Aerrow, I'm always with you.."_

_Thump. Thump. _

"_Mom, where are you going? Come back!"_

"_I'll see you soon baby."_

_Thump. Thump._

"_Please don't leave me alone again.."_

"_Your not alone Aerrow. I love you.."_

_THUMP. THUMP. _

The Sky Knight's eyes flashed open with a start. It took his brain a few seconds to realize someone was at his door knocking.

_THUMP. THUMP._

Jumping out of bed, he ran over to his door and opened it to find Piper standing there, her hand in mid-knock.

"Piper, what's going on? Is everything alright?" He rubbed his eyes with a hand in attempt to wipe the sleep away.

The girl standing in front of him, in her pajamas, shook her head slowly. Her head was down, eyes closed, arms folded, and shaking ever so slightly.

Aerrow's eyes softened in concern, taking a step forward he reaches his arm out and lifted her chin up, "Piper, what's wrong?"

Piper's tear filled eyes connect with his. Her lower lip trembled, "Aerrow, I'm scared."

He read all the fright, sorrow, pain, and struggle reflected in those three words. The brokenness of his best friends voice broke his heart, and knew this had nothing to do with the dark.

He instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Me too, Piper. Me too."

**_-Piper's POV-_**

"Hold me?" I whispered brokenly into his shoulder.

An even tighter hug was my answer, and I broke down right there on my best friends shoulder.

I couldn't hold all this in anymore, it was hurting too much. The war with Cyclonia, the constant danger, and worst of all, the possibility my family could get killed at any moment. Without these four crazy guys, I wouldn't have anyone.

Without Stork I wouldn't have a thousand other things to be paranoid about. Without Junko there wouldn't be anyone to fix seemingly un-fixable things, and make inedible food for everyone. Without Finn I'd have no one to be annoyed at all the time, and a perfect shot to save my butt more times than I can remember.

And Aerrow. Without him, I'd have no one I can completely rely on. No one to say the right thing exactly when it needs to be said. My best friend would be gone. When everything falls apart he's the only one person in my whole world who can hold it together. Without him there wouldn't be the person I'd want most guarding my back. I can't think of what I'd do without him, or what I'd be without him. He's always been there for me from the beginning, just like he's here for me now.

I don't know how long I cried, it could have been be for hours, or minutes. I just remember that with every tear a little of that hurt and pain went away with them.

It never registered in my mind how I found myself laying down on soft sheets with my head wresting against his chest. Most likely because I was so emotionally and physically exhausted, standing up seemed like more work than it was worth.

His hands moved up and down my arms as I cried onto his shoulder. A warm sense of comfort seemed to envelop me.

'I need to go back to my room,' the thought echoed through my mind a hundred times, but my body didn't want to obey, 'Get up,' I thought to myself in a fog of drowsiness, 'I need to..' my eyes slid shut.

Sleep.

**_-Six hours later-_**

I slowly opened my eyes from sleep. My head was laying on something warm and comfortable. It kept moving up and down in slow, steady rhythm. I turned my gaze to the source of the soft breeze on my neck, and looked straight into sparkling emerald eyes.

A small smile made it's way onto his lips, "Good morning sleepy head."

I smiled back groggily, "Morning."

His eyes searched my mine, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," I looked down at where my hands were resting on his shirt.

_'Shouldn't this be awkward? Shouldn't I be embarrassed? Well, I am a little embarrassed, but mostly...mostly...what is that? I haven't felt this way in forever...'_

"Safe."

"Huh?"

"I feel safe. With you. Right now, there's nothing on my mind and I feel the safest I've ever been in so many years..."

He hooked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and kissed the top of my head.

His eyes met mine, "I'll always be here for you. You know that right? I'll never leave you alone. Ever."

"I know."

We both laid there for who knows how long. Intentionally ignoring the thoughts of, chores and duties, for this one moment of peace.

Of course I knew that wouldn't last long.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Me and Aerrow both jumped apart quickly.

"Aerrow! Buddie! Time to wake up dude! We're having target practice in ten minutes!"

Finn. What a surprise. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at the red haired boy, who was likewise doing the same.

He stood up and sighed, "Duty calls."

I gave him a tight hug, "Thanks Aerrow."

"Anytime." He pulled out of the hug slowly, but his eyes looked to be wanting to do the exact opposite.

I leaned in an gave him a small lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, um, I've got to go check on the experiment that I was working on..."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, Finn is probably waiting."

I walked toward his door, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya." He smiled.


End file.
